


childish fears

by simplyfleurs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrien needs a break 2020, Adult Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, At least he has Marinette, F/M, I wish Adrien Agreste was real, Please someone just attack him with hugs, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, adrien needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyfleurs/pseuds/simplyfleurs
Summary: adrien has a fear of thunder, he seeks marinette for comfort.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	childish fears

Adrien was working late at his desk, numb to the raindrops violently clashing against the balcony doors. 

The only thing he was listening to was the sound of his pen etching into the paper. Marinette was asleep in the other room, and rightfully so.

She'd been working non-stop on building her business and, like Adrien, she didn't know when to take a breather. But he'd convinced her that everything wouldn't go to hell if she slept normally for one night.

Everything felt calm, for the first time in a while. After his father had renounced his Miraculous, it had been peaceful. Chat Noir and Ladybug finally had gotten the break they deserved.

As for Adrien, it was a different story. But he didn't want to think about how his father was in jail right now.

He didn't want to think about how as soon as the media found out, he had been cornered multiple times.

He didn't want to think about how he was forced to give an answer to which side he was on.

His grip naturally tightened on his pen, unaware his writing was getting messier. He was rushing. He was distraught, he was resentful.

Why did it have to be him?

All he ever wanted was a normal family.

But no, the Miraculous' had to intrigue his father. The Miraculous' had to kill his mother, leading to years of grief and pain. It led Gabriel to pushing his son away, being more cold and distant than ever.

Whoever created the Miraculous', was this your intention? To cause mischief? To create more discord than before?

His thoughts were cut short when he heard booming thunder outside. Adrien naturally stiffened, having a phobia of the weather condition since he was a little kid.

His mother would comfort him whenever a thunderstorm occurred.

Too bad she's dead now.

His gaze was focused on the paper on his desk. It took him a while, but he eventually noticed how illegible his handwriting had gotten.

"Crap," He muttered. Those were official documents.

Another clap of thunder. He jerked. Adrien couldn't focus like this, but he had to finish these papers. He dropped his pen and moved his hands to his hair so he couldn't think about the fact that he was shaking. The blonde couldn't hide the fact his breath was picking up, though.

_"If you're ever find yourself panicking, focus on your breathing and wiggle your hands. If that doesn't help, contact or come straight to me, okay?"_

Marinette.

Oh, _of course_ , Marinette. She'd been by his side since day one.

He removed his hands from his blond curls, shaking them. He blinked away the tears that glazed his distressed emerald eyes.

Taking deep breaths, he counted.

Inhale for four, hold for seven, exhale for eight.

Inhale for four—

A new clap of thunder took a liking to Adrien's fear.

He couldn't do this. He hated this.

Adrien hastily left his chair, not bothering to pick up the piece of plastic and cushion that fell onto the ground.

Stumbling to the room which contained his girlfriend, he fell to the edge of the bed the way she was facing.

"Mari," he touched her bare freckled arm. She was warm despite the lack of covers.

He tried one more time and the girl moaned sleepily, not conscious enough to take care of the poor boy. Curse her for being a heavy sleeper.

"Mari... Please," his voice shook, "I know I said you need sleep but... I _need_ you,"

Her eyes slowly fluttered open but when her blurred vision caught up with her and met a face that was tear-streaked, she immediately took action.

"My prince, what happened?" Marinette asked, sitting up with her elbow. She rubbed the tears away, and he leaned into her touch.

"I..."

Before he could let out another sound, thunder rumbled again. The pair jolted at the deafening noise.

Immediately, the raven knew. They _both_ had a phobia of thunder, but Adrien's was a trigger for his panic attacks.

"It's okay," Marinette drew his attention back to her, "It's okay," she pushed back his blond hair that looked so similar to Chat's and started to play with it, "Hey, why don't we list the funniest puns you've ever came up with?"

"How are.. How are you so calm?" His breathing slowed.

"I need to be," she only offered him a sweet and sincere smile, "Now come on, there's no way you don't have a favourite pun, you probably have a top one hundred list,"

"Uh," he choked out a chuckle, blanking what she asked him, "I guess my favourite one is the nickname I gave you. Buginette,"

"Really?" Adrien nodded, "I would have thought it would have been the time we first fought Animan when he turned into a bear. You said "I don't think he can _bear_ to listen to that noise" and then you shot finger guns at me. You looked so proud of that one even though I knew it was coming,"

Adrien's eyebrow twitched, "You remember that? We were just fourteen,"

"Of course I do. Even when I looked like I didn't look like I cared for them I remember them all,"

"Who knew you remembered all of my puns when you couldn't even remember any test answers,"

"Hey! That's totally on you when we got together, you always distracted me with your 'good luck' kisses,"

"So what about before we got together?" He grinned.

She pouted, not wanting to answer.

"You were still thinking about me weren't you?"

"It's not my fault you were hot when you gave me your umbrella,"

"I was _soaking_ ,"

"You were _hot_ ,"

"Okay, fine, I was hot,"

She laughed through her teeth, "It's the model in you,"

He rested his head on the mattress, "Oh God, remember the first fragrance ad I did?"

"We had to run all over Paris to get away from your crazy fans, and they assumed that I was your girlfriend. I think I would remember that," 

Adrien was the one to laugh this time, "Yeah," he gave a look of fondness to Marinette, "If only we knew,"

She returned the look before biting her tongue trying not to laugh, "Well, you would probably say something like "No! Marinette's just my best friend who loves fashion!""

He groaned, "Why did I have to be such an idiot about my feelings?"

"You were the only one who looked at me like you were in love when I did that massive yawn that one time,"

"Oh, _that_ look,"

"You realise that look makes me go crazy, right?"

"You say that like the looks you gave me didn't even have any effect,"

"The normal smile when I saw you?"

" _Killer_ , Nette. Killer,"

"Dork,"

"Beautiful,"

" _Kitten_ ,"

" _Bugaboo_ ,"

"You're impossible, Adrien," she rolled her eyes lovingly.

"I know, but I'm your impossible,"

"That—doesn't make sense?"

"It does if you let it,"

"See what I mean by dork?"

"No, I have absolutely no idea,"

They stared at each other calmly. Marinette and Adrien didn't need words to communicate, their knowing gazes told it all. They were grateful they were able to know each other like this, grateful that they managed to stay together through it all.

They didn't know what they would do if they went their separate ways. Neither of them could imagine it.

"Do you know what time it is?" Marinette whispered.

"No, I don't. The last time I checked it was eight pm," Adrien responded.

"You should probably get some rest then," she grasped a hold of his hand.

"I can't, I ruined some documents and I need to figure something out about—"

"Adrien,"

"Mari, my thoughts destroyed my work,"

"How bad?"

"Half of the page is illegible,"

"No, I don't care about the documents right now. We can fix that. I'm talking about your thoughts, how bad were they?"

He fixated on their intertwined hands. _"You're okay"_ he's reminded.

"I dunno, the usual,"

"The usual as in Gabriel?"

"Miraculous'. But, yeah, that usual too,"

"Miraculous'?" She'd never heard this before.

"I just... Wouldn't things be _easier_ without them around?"

She stiffened at the question. Once she entertained the thought of never having Miraculous' around, but she didn't know Adrien felt the same now.

It made sense, somehow.

"I used to think that," Marinette was honest, "I used to romanticize about never having to fight akuma's, I used to _d_ _read_ going into battle,"

"What changed your mind?"

"You," she answered without hesitation, "Seeing _you_ love being a superhero, seeing _you_ put your all into everything even when we were just patrolling made me love the opportunity I got given," 

"You're my reason,"

"Marinette.. How was I so lucky to end up with a girl like you?" He gushed.

She grinned ear to ear, "Because you're as amazing as anyone else," 

"Oh, and I totally stayed because of Plagg too,"

He laughed, touching his forehead with hers, "He's always liked you more than me,"

She hummed in amusement, "I bet Tikki secretly likes you more than me as well,"

"I guess we're pretty lucky though, huh? Despite everything that's happened to us,"

"Yeah, neither of us are dead yet," even though it was a joke, it still surprised her when she thought about it.

"Don't say that, Mari,"

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too,"

_Oh. right. His family's gone. Nice one, Nette. Remember to never say that one again._

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. We're a team, remember? You and me against the world,"

"You and me against the world," Adrien repeated with his eyes closed, ready to fall asleep at any moment. Marinette thought it was cute, seeing him so sleepy.

"C'mon, you're tired," Marinette caressed his cheek with her free hand and leaned away, "Get into bed with me or I'm going to carry you personally,"

He chuckled, "Is that a threat?"

"Yes. And I don't want to have to turn it into more than that,"

"I love you, Mari,"

"I know. Now seriously, go to the other side and sleep,"

"No, no, no," the blond held onto her hand that was on his cheek, eventually intertwining it, "Like, I _love_ you. I wanna marry you. Like right now,"

_He was sleep drunk._

"Adrien, we know we're going to do it eventually. Just not now," Marinette tried to leave his grasp, but he was _way_ too strong. Especially for a guy who was sleep-deprived.

"Then when? Everyday I wake up and I see your face. I just think 'I wanna marry that girl. I wanna be hers forever', and I'm so afraid I'll lose you to some guy who got you better flowers than I did,"

Her facial featured knotted with endearment, she knew both of their minds were set on marrying one another, but she never knew _this_.

"I've told you before, my Adrien. I'm not going to leave you for some rando,"

It was true Marinette was Ladybug, but she had no idea to get out of her boyfriend's grasp to get him onto their bed.

"I bought a ring," he muttered.

_What?_

"I bought a ring, it's in the bottom draw of my desk. I've had it for a while,"

"Now you're talking complete bullshit. I know you're sleepy but you don't have to lie to me,"

"I'm not talking bullshit. I wouldn't lie to you, m'lady. Cat's honor,"

"Adrien, let me get up. You need to think straight,"

"But I'm pan?"

"You know what I mean, cat,"

"Fine,"

he loosened his grip and Marinette was finally able to move so she could pick Adrien up bridal style easily.

"I guess being Ladybug does have its perks,"

"How much do I weigh to you?" He asked, dipping his head upside-down.

"You weigh like a grape,"

"A grape? Hah. I like grapes,"

"You were obsessed with them when we used to go on picnics,"

"I know. We have free time, we should do that again,"

"Yeah, we should,"

"Maybe I could propose to you there,"

"Adrien, be serious,"

"I am being serious!"

She lowered him down into their bed, "Okay, only if you say so prince,"

"I wanna marry you so bad. Like just now, you were so strong and it was so hot,"

"Keep talking, maybe you'll wear yourself out,"

"I'll never wear out! I'm the great and lovable Chat Noir!"

"Who needs a cat nap,"

"Who totally... _Doesn't_ need.. A... Cat nap,"

And he was already asleep.

Marinette loved the man to pieces, but he seriously needed to stop being as stubborn as her.

"Sweet dreams, mon chérie," she smiled before leaning down to kiss his hair.


End file.
